Concrete Angel
by princess-sally2005
Summary: Sonic and Sally are married and have two children but their youngest has a lot of pent up teen anger so Bunnie steps in to help them out


Concrete Angel

by

princess-sally2005

Authors note: This is another story that goes along with the future setting of Mobius. Oh and It happens to be a songfic. The song is "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride, and if you've seen the music video of this, then you know the song is about an abused child. Well I kinda followed the same pattern but I also wrote this about a week before I actually saw the video and I can usually think of my own 'videos' to go to songs anyway. So I hope I don't make anyone made with this. It kinda mentions suicide and it sorta leans toward it somewhere in the middle kinda.

Legal Junk: Sonic is (c) Sega; Sally and Bunnie are both (c) Archie and DIC and Kaitlyn and Alexander are both (c) to me. Please ask my permission before you use them, but why would you? Concrete Angel is (c) BMI and Martina McBride. N E ways on with the show.. or story as it were.

Prince Alexander and Princess Kaitlyn were getting their things ready to go to school. All the maids and servants were rushing around trying to get their things ready as well, although it seemed that they were paying more attention to Prince Alexander and what he needed. They always seemed to, because of him being the crown prince, so that left Kaitlyn to fend for herself an awful lot.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed._

Even when it came to their parents, they seemed to pay more attention to her brother than to her. Some times they didn't even acknowledge her at all. It killed her inside when that happened but she had become very good at masking her feelings.

_No body knows what she's holding back_

She didn't really care either how she presented herself when her parent's weren't around. Sometimes she would have a dress washed one night and wear it again the next day. She never cared if it was worn two days in a row.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

She felt hurt inside when everyone ignored her. To her it was almost a type of abuse. Not physical mind you but it still pained her inside.

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

Bunnie could notice a change in the princess' demeanor as of late but she wasn't sure if she could confront he just yet.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

She noticed that Kaitlyn could be fine one minute, laughing and joking with her friends but then acted so depressed whenever she was around her brother.

'It may be a little sibling rivalry' Bunnie thought.

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Kaitlyn was happy to be home, now she could go upstairs, lock herself in her room and forget about everyone else. She was so tired of being left in the dark on so many things. She thought a lot of things her parents did were wrong and unfair to her but she remained quiet about it.

_Bearing the burden of a sacred stone_

As she ran up the stairs she could hear her parents talking.

"Do you think Kaitlyn will mind staying here alone?" She heard her father asked.

"She's been left here before and it's been no problem. Besides the D'Coolettes will be here, you know they'll take care of her. Also with all the servants around what could be the problem?" Her mother answered.

Tears stung Kaitlyn's eyes as she hurried up the stairs.

'Did it ever occur to you that I may want to go with you or at least spend some time with you?'

She started bawling as soon as her body hit her bed.

_Sometime she wishes she was never born_

After a while she regained her composer and stared at her reflection in the mirror,

"This is not how a princess is supposed to act."

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

She had first believed that she would always be in Alexander's shadow, only the second in line to the throne. Born into royalty but to never succeed her parents. Never become anything other than a second child. However, there were other plans for her, but unfortunately those plans were almost interrupted.

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

The longer she sat there thinking the more she wanted to just leave that place. She looked over at the family picture beside her bed. She hated that picture. She picked it up and chunked it across the room. When it hit the wall the glass broke into several pieces. After seeing that she couldn't help but start crying her heart out.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

As the nightly guards rounded the corner from her bedroom they could hear the sobs and mumblings of the broken princess. They knew those cries well, they heard them a lot, but it was becoming a nuisance to them.

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

Princess Kaitlyn couldn't think of anything but the pain in her heart. Then she saw the broken glass again.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

In another part of the castle someone else was awake, and she had heard the sound of breaking glass. She decided to get up and find its source.

Bunnie walked through the halls till she came to the door she was sure the source of the noise had come from. Without knocking or anything she walked in only to find Princess Kaitlyn sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by broken glass.

_When morning comes it'll be to late_

Bunnie wordlessly walked over and helped Kaitlyn pick up the broken glass. Bunnie silently eyed her as they finished to see if she had been cut purposely or not.

When it was all cleaned up Bunnie asked, "How did it happen?"

Kaitlyn knew if she lied Bunnie still wouldn't believe her and make her tell the truth so she simply stated, "I threw the picture and it broke."

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

"Why?" was Bunnies' simple statement.

"Because I hate them." was Kaitlyn's reply.

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

"Listen sugah, I know that it can't possibly be that bad, that you could hate them that much. They are your family and they're all you got." Bunnie said to her.

"I have my grandparents and you and ...." Kaitlyn started.

"No sugah listen to me. Most of us nevah grew up with parents some of us couldn't even remember our parents. You're a very lucky person. Nevah think that your parents don't love you just as much as Alexander. They love you both equally." Bunnie said to her.

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Kaitlyn mumbled.

"Come with me sugah." Bunnie said and grabbed the young princess's hand.

Bunnie and Kaitlyn traveled through the city until they got to a small cemetery just outside of the city limits. Kaitlyn noticed that the sun was rising.

"Aunt Bunnie why did we come all the way out here?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to show you this." Bunnie said pointing to a small grave stone marker.

_A statue stands in a shaded place._

It was a beautiful marker. A small marble angel sat on top of the gravestone and she was looking upward to the sky.

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

Kaitlyn looked closer to see the name written on the marker.

**Abigail Mayflower **

Born 3245 Died 3260

A beautiful girl with high hopes

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

"Who was she Aunt Bunnie?" Kaitlyn asked turning to face her surrogate aunt.

Bunnie looked at her with tears in her eyes, "Someone with a broken heart just like yours. She thought no one in her family loved her so she took her life. She was also my baby cousin."

Kaitlyn stood there in shock then her body shook and she ran to hug her 'aunt'.

"I'm sorry." Kaitlyn whispered.

"It's okay sugah I just don't want you to evah do anything stupid you hear me. You Do have People here that love you even if you think that no one does, they do." Bunnie said through the tears.

"Okay I'll remember that." Kaitlyn said smiling.

"Come on sugah lets go home."

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_


End file.
